<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bolo by Fushigikage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880919">Bolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage'>Fushigikage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>O Doutor, sendo esperto do jeito que era, encontrou uma forma genial de esconder um último pedaço de bolo. O que ele não contava era que outra pessoa seria mais esperta do que ele.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nardole &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Nardole, Twelfth Doctor &amp; Nardole &amp; Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Às vezes no silêncio da noite... [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi, sou eu de novo rs</p><p>Eu não ia descansar enquanto não fizesse algo sobre <a href="https://twitter.com/DocMystery/status/1350645391264542720">esse tweet aqui</a>. Como sempre, tentei ser engraçado ─ mas acabei sendo apenas idiota mesmo.</p><p>Boa leitura (:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As pessoas, de modo geral, não gostam de envelhecer ─ e não faltam adjetivos para descrever o quanto esse processo pode ser “tenebroso” para alguns. De fato, há uma certa estranheza em perceber as mudanças no próprio corpo, isso sem falar nas mudanças em seu próprio poder de julgamento e percepção de mundo que vem com o passar dos anos. </p><p>  </p><p>O que não se comenta ─ pelo menos não com o devido <em> destaque </em> ─ é que a experiência adquirida através dos anos pode ser um deleite para quem a possui. Principalmente se você for um certo Senhor do Tempo fissurado por doces e guloseimas em geral. Clara havia preparado um bolo de chocolate estupendo no dia anterior. Conhecendo Nardole e Missy como conhecia, tinha plena consciência de que os dois não descansariam até que o bolo tivesse desaparecido completamente, existindo, apenas, em sua memória. </p><p>  </p><p>Sendo esperto do jeito que era, o Doutor tinha o plano perfeito ─ tendo colocado uma fatia generosa de bolo em uma lata de sardinhas cuidadosamente fechada (um oferecimento <em> Sonic </em> <em> screwdriver </em> <em> para Senhores do Tempo</em>) de modo que parecesse lacrada, escondeu o bolo disfarçado para que pudesse comer no dia seguinte. Com um sorriso triunfante, passou a noite fazendo anotações e só lembrou de seu tão adorado pedaço de bolo quando seu estômago roncou horas depois ─ indicando que, muito provavelmente, já havia amanhecido. </p><p>  </p><p>Ao chegar na cozinha, encontrou Bill, Clara e Nardole sentados na mesa. A conversa do grupo cessou e o clima pareceu pesado demais para uma manhã de sábado como aquela. Antes que alguém pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os olhos do homem pousaram direto no prato sujo de chocolate em cima da pia. Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de completo horror ao encontrar sua adorada lata de sardinhas jogada no lixo.  </p><p>  </p><p>─ Quem comeu <em> o meu </em> bolo?! Eu vou <em> matar </em> quem comeu a minha fatia de bolo que eu estava guardando para o almoço! ─ Gritou, enquanto abria a geladeira furioso. </p><p>─ Não olhe para mim. ─ Bill levantou as mãos de um modo pacífico, enquanto olhava para o seu furioso professor. </p><p>  </p><p>Nardole lançou um olhar irônico para Clara que, em resposta, tomou um grande e demorado gole de sua xícara de café. A atitude, é claro, não passou despercebida pelo Doutor que acompanhava cada troca de olhares entre os dois. </p><p>  </p><p>─ Foi a Clara! ─ O homenzinho apontou na direção da jovem, enquanto afastava sua cadeira da mesa. </p><p>─ Nardole, seu fofoqueiro, você me paga!  </p><p>  </p><p>Clara estava prestes a jogar o pires de sua xícara na direção do seu traidor, porém relaxou ao sentir o toque de mãos conhecidas em seus ombros.  </p><p>  </p><p>─ Ah, então foi você! ─ Sua voz estava branda, o sorriso estampado no rosto. ─ E como estava? Estava boa ainda? </p><p>─ Estava excelente, mas também, fui eu que fiz. ─ Gabou-se um pouco, enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre as dele. ─ O seu esconderijo foi excelente, quase me pegou. </p><p>  </p><p>Bill, que assistia a tudo com um pedaço de pão nas mãos, levantou-se depressa. </p><p>  </p><p>─ Ok, isso é demais para mim. Até mais tarde, pombinhos. </p><p>  </p><p>Nardole aproveitou e, com uma desculpa qualquer que inventou na hora, saiu da cozinha deixando-os sozinhos para o café da manhã. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>